<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вампир by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211266">Вампир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10'>ICD_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>По ту сторону [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Mysticism, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Биографический очерк с элементами кровавого макабра. Логичные вампиры - страшное дело!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Павел Пестель/Изабелла Валевская</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>По ту сторону [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вампир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Union_of_Salvation_gpg13_visual/works/25464733">Иллюстрация к работе</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Er aber sprach: Was hast du getan? Die Stimme des Bluts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>deines Bruders schreit zu mir von der Erde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lutherbibel, Das 4 Buch Mose, 10</em>
</p><p>– Мальчик, вы ведь умираете.</p><p>Голос принадлежал темной фигуре, склонившейся к кому-то – формы или знаков отличия не разобрать – у обгоревшей фахверковой стены.</p><p>Стена еще курилась, но северо-восточный ветер нагнал тучи – и скоро должен был посыпать мелкий октябрьский дождь. Или то были не тучи, а с полей натянуло пороховые дымы? Трудно было сказать теперь, в темноте.</p><p>Небо слишком многое перенесло за последние четыре дня; могло, в конце концов, и пролить немного слез. Никто бы его за это не осудил.</p><p>Фигура, меж тем, дернулась, распрямилась – а он, напротив, слегка наклонился с седла к левой ольстре… Стрелять сподручней было с правой руки, но с правой можно и не успеть.</p><p>– Оставьте пистолет. Я не мародер, не француз и не причиню вам вреда. Если только вы сами не попросите.</p><p>Не француз этот некто был, точно, и не поляк. Он говорил по-немецки чисто и очень звучно, каждое слово удавалось расслышать ясно даже с такого расстояния. И все-таки в речи был какой-то неуловимый акцент… Что-то знакомое, но не саксонское.</p><p>– Есть у вас оружие?</p><p>– Нет, я безоружен, дитя.</p><p>«Дитя», как и «мальчика», тем более, неизвестно кому сказанного, раненому у стены, может быть, стоило оставить без внимания.</p><p>– Я должен убедиться. Не хочу, чтобы вы выстрелили мне в спину.</p><p>– Вы умираете, и мучительно. Если я выстрелю в вас, то окажу вам услугу. Впрочем, это шутка. Мне все равно не из чего стрелять: я аптекарь…</p><p>«Аптекарь – и читаете о смерти по лицам проезжих адъютантов в пороховом тумане и темноте?» – можно было бы спросить с долей насмешки. «Аптекарь – и бродите среди мертвых и умирающих, а не сидите и молитесь в своем подвале?» «Аптекарь, но заговариваете с первым встречным в этаком тоне, озвучив при этом, что безоружны?»</p><p>Ничего подобного он у черной фигуры не спросил: ни с долей насмешки, ни без. Только осторожно спустился с лошади, намотал повод на руку и подошел к незнакомцу так быстро, как мог. Не особо мог, в общем-то. С каждым днем ходьба давалась все труднее. В седле, правда, еще удавалось держаться.</p><p>Аптекарь, если человек в черном плаще был аптекарем, оказался издевательски, невозможно высоким, выше него больше чем на голову. И тонким, сухопарым, невесомым, точно жизненные соки однажды выпили из него все через камышовую трубочку, не тронув кожи, костей и жил. Лицо гладкое, безбородое, белое, как луна, с черными провалами глаз.</p><p>Молодое. Это отчаянно не вязалось с тем, как он был сух. Тело старика, нет, мумии – а по лицу не дашь и сорока.</p><p>Завороженный лунным лицом, он не сразу сообразил, что для него отвели в сторону полу плаща и показывают отсутствие пистолета или сабли. Кивнул, решив про себя, что от ножа за голенищем или дубины по затылку обыск его не спасет, так что можно не продолжать. А потому сказал отрешенно:</p><p>– Вас-то мне и надо. Вас-то я и искал. Только у меня мало времени. Вашу торговлю не разорили?</p><p>– Пойдемте, тут недалеко.</p><p>У Аптекаря, похоже, была привычка не отвечать на вопросы или отвечать не то, что от него хотели услышать. Он просто развернулся и зашагал – нет, поплыл вдоль по узенькой улочке, ведущей в сторону Ранштедских ворот. И ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.</p><p>Правда, в последний миг он все же бросил взгляд на то, что лежало у стены.</p><p>Это был молодой прусский гренадер, безусый еще, со всей очевидностью – мертвый, изломанный агонией и уже, кажется, застывший. Но что-то неладное было у него с лицом. Неправильное. Противоестественное даже.</p><p>Он только много позже понял, что.</p><p>Сколько мертвецов пришлось ему увидеть за эти несколько дней – невозможно пересчитать. Заколотых штыками, затоптанных лошадьми, гранатами разорванных на части, с дырами в черепах, вовсе без черепов. И никто, ни единый человек не выглядел… успокоенным. Умиротворенным. Прикорнувшим летним полднем на коленях любезной пастушки.</p><p>С разорванным, залитым кровью горлом – и счастливым при этом.</p><p>Таким страшным, неправильным, невозможным показался этот смертный покой, что против воли захотелось сжать в пальцах ладанку или крест. Однако тогда он потерял бы из виду стремительно уплывающую в ночь черную спину.</p><p>А с ней – свой последний шанс хоть сегодня уснуть без боли.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Спуск в подвал по длинной лестнице среди тесно жмущихся друг к другу кирпичных стен был в равной степени мучителен для них обоих.</p><p>Аптекарю из-за немалого роста пришлось сложиться едва ли не вдвое. И все же он шел куда быстрее своего позднего клиента, даже несмотря на то, что последнему вручил фонарь, а сам как-то обходился без него, ощупью, что ли. Или настолько хорошо знал путь, что проделал бы его и с закрытыми глазами. Или (но об этом подумалось много позже) полагался на чутье, как слепые южные змеи. Судя по тому, как гнуло его к истертым ступеням, так оно и было.</p><p>Позднему клиенту идти мешала не только теснота, но и рана. Если спросить себя... Вот отринув неверие в знаки судьбы и молодую надежду на лучшее, спросить: «Услышав это его «вы умираете» на темной улице, ты же сразу понял, что он прав, только признаться себе в этом побоялся?» – что он смог бы на это ответить?</p><p>Пожалуй, правду. Что действительно знал. И действительно очень боялся.</p><p>Умирать боялся.</p><p>Нет, не так.</p><p>Чувство смерти уже притупилось в нем. Слишком много пришлось навидаться от зачисления в Литовский полк и до Лейпцига (говорят, четырехдневное сражение называют уже «Битвой народов»? «Бойня народов» – вот что вернее). Но дико и обидно было умирать в мучениях. В крови и гное, замирая от боли, пока очередной доктор тащит пинцетом очередной не ко времени решивший показаться осколок кости. Год уже как – ежеутреннее бинтование незакрытой раны. Пару отрезов чистой ткани всегда нужно иметь с собой, чтобы не хлюпать кровью в сапоге. Постоянная опасность свалиться в лихорадке. Но самое страшное: лучше не становится, только хуже. Расползаются стрии, воспаление поднимается к колену, ходьба почти невыносима. Сон… Сон не положен на его должности, хоть какая-то выгода от этого медленного сгнивания заживо.</p><p>И хорошо, что сон и покой не положены. А то начнешь думать, жалеть себя, захочешь вернуться домой. И кончится это тем, что отнимут ногу, как брату, но и этим, возможно, не смогут спасти.</p><p>Лучше уж как тот пруссачок, наизлете, на бегу, с раной в шее. Или как Аптекарь предлагал: оказать услугу пулей между лопаток.</p><p>Кстати, об Аптекаре.</p><p>В своем подвале он стал будто значительнее, весомее. Почти буквально: приобрел вес. Начал смотреться человеком, не мумией и не призраком. Но каким человеком! Свет фонаря, а потом и нескольких свечей, которые он затеплил, бликовал на боках пузатых бутыльков и баночек по всем стенам, и оттого какие-то уж совсем фантасмагорические тени ложились на лунное лицо. Лицо плыло и покачивалось, безбровое, неприветливое, ироничное. А губы на нем от этого казались еще плотояднее и краснее.</p><p>– «Вас-то мне и надо, вас-то я и ищу», – передразнил он гостя без усмешки. – Вот вы меня и нашли, маленький умирающий русский поручик. Что же теперь?</p><p>– Хотите узнать, зачем я здесь, ночью, в захваченном городе?</p><p>– Хочу узнать, решитесь ли вы.</p><p>Это напоминало замысловатую словесную игру. Пока еще медленную, ленивую: игроки не вошли в раж, не загорелись азартом. И можно было включиться, начать задавать вопросы: «Ваш акцент… он итальянский, не так ли?» «Сколько лет вы провели здесь, чтобы обустроить подобное логово?» «Вы действительно прозреваете раны – или заговорили со мной наугад?» «Ваши снадобья ведь такого свойства, что вызывают привыкание, и поэтому вы прячетесь так глубоко, как крыса в нору?» «Что вы сделали с тем несчастным? Убили? Успокоили перед смертью? Или все это сразу?»</p><p>Но не хотелось играть. Не было сил на игру.</p><p>– Решусь. Позволите сесть?</p><p>Аптекарь без слов указал на свою конторку. Ничего, приспособленного для сидения, даже для самого хозяина, в подвале не было. Подумалось с весельем: наверное, потому, что в отсутствие клиентуры висит вниз головой на потолке. Но при взгляде на красногубую луну расхотелось веселиться.</p><p>Стоило только сесть – как луна эта придвинулась до опасного близко (а пистолет он за пазуху не вложил, ложное чувство безопасности, черт бы его побрал), ни шага – лишь плывущее, крадущееся движение. А после Аптекарь опустился у стола на одно колено, коснулся сперва голенища сапога, а потом и штанины скупыми выверенными движениями – доктора не смотрят так больных, так, скорее, лозоходцы прислушиваются к подрагиванию ивового прута в своих руках… И произнес без выражения:</p><p>– Да, это смерть. Быстрее, чем вы думаете, дитя. Возможно, стоит просто…</p><p>– Потерпеть?</p><p>– Полугодом раньше, полугодом позже. До дома вас в любом случае довезут искалеченным. У вас сильная воля, вы ничего не сделаете с собой в дороге, сможете проститься. Потом умрете, и на вас будет так страшно смотреть из-за ваших мук, что с похоронами не затянут.</p><p>Современные поэты обожают рассуждать о собственных похоронах. Все эти напевы унылые, арфы эоловы, черный креп, вороньи крылья, завывания Борея… Наверное, потому обожают, что здоровее и живучее современного поэта попробуй сыщи.</p><p>А вот ему слова Аптекаря удовольствия не доставили. Хуже того: глаза защипало против воли. И под веки точно песку насыпали. «Мама, отец, да как же…»</p><p>– Не хочу так, – вырвалось у него. Жалко вырвалось. Жалобно.</p><p>Аптекарь поднялся, отошел к одной из стен с поблескивающими темным стеклом полками. И сказал, коснувшись какой-то склянки:</p><p>– Для вас есть только два выхода, мальчик: несколько капель вот этого – и вечный спокойный сон. Или другие несколько капель – но и вечность иная. Без покоя, без сна – и без боли. Наполненная голодом и постижением истинного облика вещей. Однако я не ошибусь, если скажу, что голод и поиски правды – без того ваша суть, дитя?</p><p>Он, успокоенный переходом разговора в философское русло, собирался было ответить, что да, хотя не только, и таков не он один... Но Аптекарь вдруг широко раскрыл красногубый рот – и из этого рта показались длинные, как у оскалившейся собаки, клыки. Не блестящие и не сахарно-белые, а цвета слоновой кости – и потому совершенно настоящие!</p><p>Эти клыки впились вдруг в поднесенное ко рту аптекарево запястье.</p><p>И побежала кровь. Черная, резвая, падающая на каменный пол с барабанным звуком вечерней зори.</p><p>– Это – или это? – спросил Аптекарь.</p><p>А капли отбивали, отбивали и отбивали такт.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Вместо числа, места и приличествующего случаю приветствия, например, «Бесценные родители», а потом тысячи извинений за то, что непростительно долго не давал о себе знать, на листе появилось четкое, дважды подчеркнутое:</p><p>«Что он мне сказал».</p><p>И тут же с пера побежали слова. Больше месяца не мог ничего из себя выжать, вся хваленая Аптекарем сила воли уходила на то, чтобы правдоподобно изображать недомогание, от которого, разумеется, нельзя было излечиться в один день. На ложь она уходила, короче говоря, и на борьбу с собой.</p><p>А тут – прорвало.</p><p>«Первое, – писал он размашисто. – Никакой вечной юности, любезный друг (после чудовищно простого и чудовищно болезненного процесса обращения я был повышен с «мальчика» до «любезного друга», но не сказать, чтоб это согревало). Вечное цветение придумали, кажется, дамы, для которых по большей части цель именно в сохранении красоты. Дамы жадны до крови, почти не делают перерывов, чтобы не начать подвергаться старению, поэтому обманывают неискушенный взгляд. На деле: молодость приносит только что выпитая кровь, и длится она лишь пока та течет в ваших жилах. Потом уходит все: и кровь, и юность, и силы. Вы снова продолжаете взрослеть – речь о вас, юноша, я, например, старею, – и никому не кажетесь подозрительным.</p><p>Второе. Суеверия вроде зеркал. Не буду даже перечислять все. Нонсенс. Абсурдус. Вы вполне сможете побриться без посторонней помощи. Полеты, впрочем, тоже невозможны, ибо силы человеческого тела исключительна, но сила земного тяготения исключительнее.</p><p>Третье. Как я уже сказал, мы пленники нашего тела, однако людьми уже не являемся, и это – залог нашего могущества. Вас нельзя будет убить пулей, мечом, огнем, а для заживления ран просто воспользуйтесь чужой кровью как лекарством. Если бы властители мира сего проникли в нашу тайну, какие бы армии они создали, любезный друг! Ведь в чем-чем, а в крови на войне нет недостатка.</p><p>Отсюда четвертое. Храните тайну, юноша. Храните так, как не храните воспоминание о первом поцелуе с горничной или локон любимой – верю, что некие подобные вещи вы все-таки бережете в сердце, хоть и считаете сейчас, что оно у вас ожесточилось. Храните не потому, что наш вид как-то по-особому милосерден к роду людскому. Люди – не более, чем пища, хоть вы и не можете сейчас с этим согласиться, поймете позже. Но во имя выживания нас должно быть немного, нам ведь нужны большие охотничьи угодья, а войны случаются не всегда. Секрет раскройте только тому, кого захотите спасти так же, как я спас вас. Понимаете аналогию? Исключительно если не будет другого выхода. У вас – не было.</p><p>Впрочем, пятое. Он был. И он для вас все еще остается. Я сказал, что ни меч, ни пуля, ни огонь вас не возьмут, и это правда. Но есть особое снадобье. Оно убьет вас быстро и легко – так сон, которого вы отныне не будете знать, сковывает усталого ребенка на коленях матери. Я даю его вам, потому что есть шестое.</p><p>И оно таково. Ваша совесть и ваша религия. Я не знаю, что для вас идет первым, но и то, и другое временами будет мучить вас сильнее, чем рана. От совести и религии излечивают только прожитые века. А пока вы молоды, успокаивайте себя вот чем: да, вы убьете. Так же, как убили бы на войне. Так же, как убили бы здесь вас. Но зато вы сможете дать покой. Это наша особенность: смерть на ваших руках будет легкой, даже приятной, как встреча после долгой разлуки. Разве часто люди удостаиваются такого конца? Много ли вы видели счастливых покойников? Думайте о том, как сами были бы счастливы, вручи вам кто-то подобный дар. Ищите разочаровавшихся, ищите самоубийц, преступников, больных. Вершите справедливость, если хотите. Мне нет дела до того, как вы станете себя успокаивать. Но, заклинаю, не прикасайтесь к яду, пока не дойдете до крайней степени отчаяния.</p><p>– А я дойду? – спросил я тогда у него, не веря, что способен буду чувствовать вообще что-либо кроме эйфории: никакой боли, никакого страха, чистое открытое сознание, обострившийся слух, тепло по всему телу.</p><p>И он ответил мне:</p><p>– Я был близок к этому четыре чертовых раза. Но, полюбуйтесь: все еще борюсь. Как, надеюсь, будете бороться и вы. Ибо мне кажется, мы с вами чем-то похожи.</p><p>Седьмого не было, хотя он, человек (чудовище!) Эпохи Возрождения, кажется, должен был знать о семи днях творения, семи столпах мудрости и всем таком прочем.</p><p>Однако прежде чем отпустить меня, он лишь пробормотал напевно:</p><p>– На этом все. Не поминайте в молитвах старого фра Джироламо, любезный друг. Потому что молитвы – лишь бессмысленная трата слов. Однажды я не дал отпущения грехов закоренелому язычнику, уверявшему, что Господь устал наблюдать за нами. И что же? Оказалось, он был прав. Во всяком случае, в отношении таких как вы и я.</p><p>Он замолчал, а я подумал вдруг о казни огнем и об этих огромных руках, мученически простирающихся к толпе из пламени, и поэтому ничего больше ему не сказа…»</p><p>Перо соскользнуло вниз, оставив длинный жирный чернильный росчерк, похожий на струйку черной крови, бегущей с белого запястья.</p><p>Захотелось залить чернилами весь аккуратно исписанный лист, но вместо этого он спалил его в печурке и еще долго ворошил ярко-алые, подернутые сединой уголья.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Листок с дважды подчеркнутым «Что он мне сказал» был навечно упокоен в огне, но сомнение продолжало глодать изнутри, как гложет давно иссохнувшие кости шелудивая кладбищенская псина.</p><p>Семь дней творения. Семь столпов мудрости. Семь архангелов. Семь планет в представлении масонов и древних. Семь Плеяд в Тельце…</p><p>Должно было быть седьмое условие, какое-то предупреждение, важная подробность, но Аптекарь ее не назвал. Не от забывчивости, нет. А потому, наверняка, что она была связана со смертью. Его (или даже их) смертью. Как-то еще их можно было убить. Что-то еще придавало уязвимость неуязвимому, хрупкость бессмертному, слабость твари из наивных – как прежде казалось – народных поверий.</p><p>Потому что так не бывает: ни меч, ни пуля, ни огонь.</p><p>Он продержался две недели, прежде чем сунул руку в камин по локоть. Пламя спалило манжет, боль была дикая, но зажило все почти мгновенно, оставив по себе только запах жженого хлопка и паленого волоса.</p><p>Больше экспериментов проводить не хотелось. Хотелось другого.</p><p>С другим до окончания кампании, в общем-то, было просто.</p><p>Он с удивлением обнаружил в себе отсутствие любых моральных терзаний. Не то чтобы раньше он как-то особенно терзался, но у него и не было к тому повода. Fais ce que dois, advienne, que pourra, как завещал Марк Аврелий и повторяли за ним от ложи к ложе рыцари-кадоши.</p><p>Теперь повод был, а сомнений человеколюбивого свойства – не было. Убийство на войне – такой же долг, как и все прочие, вот что говорил он себе, если вообще что-то себе говорил на этот счет. И нет ничего странного или страшного в том, чтобы кровь убитого при этом пролилась не зря.</p><p>Его первый раз случился в ходе жуткой стычки, когда он торопился в Бре к баварцам, попал в засаду, отстал от своих и потому вынужден был перегрызть глотки сразу четырем французам, которые как из-под земли выросли перед ним на залитом дождем поле. Все получилось как-то само собой: он увидел их глаза, их штыки, почувствовал запах их злобы и радости оттого, что вот он тут такой один и наверняка с важным пакетом… А вслед за тем все потонуло в тумане и дожде. Взвизгнула и ускакала лошадь, безвольно откинулась в лужу красная еще от холода, но уже бесповоротно мертвая рука. Хлюпая и паря, потекла в жирную французскую землю пенящаяся кровь. Нельзя было допускать, чтобы столько крови растратилось впустую, поэтому он, стоя на коленях подле тела, собрал ее в ладони – так для умывания собирают росу на лугу. И, наверное, был страшен в этот миг, но ровным счетом никаких угрызений на свой счет не почувствовал. Они хотели, чтоб он умер. Он собирался жить. И если для продолжения жизни нужно было вот это, горячее, пахнущее железом, вяжущее на вкус, что ж…</p><p>Он напился из ладоней, потом примерился к шее того француза, что еще хрипел, и проверил на нем остроту своих зубов.</p><p>В Ножан-сюр-Сен он прибыл поздно ночью и на чужой лошади – собственную сумел поймать, но она распорола бок, и ее пришлось оставить людям Вреде. Свои сперва решили, что он ранен – столько на нем было крови. Он только отмахнулся от пытавшихся помочь. Изображать болезнь или усталость больше не получалось: в нем кипела сила, радость, задор, он готов был проскакать еще сотню верст, совершить какое-нибудь безумство, рвануться в атаку, все, что угодно, лишь бы действовать! Это было настолько не похоже на привычное ровное мироощущение, что он опять-таки безо всяких мук совести решил: оно того стоило.</p><p>А что до мирного времени, то он что-нибудь придумает.</p><p>И ведь придумал, с достойной немецких предков обстоятельностью. Аптекарь наверняка выбирал жертв среди забредавших к нему больных: удобную подыскал себе работу. Но если экономить силы, не охотиться слишком часто, удавалось сыскать обреченных и умирающих даже на военной службе.</p><p>Хорошо он запомнил двоих. Запоротого до черноты, до неостановимого кровавого кашля рядового, с которым сидел долго-долго, пока не убедился: сил у того осталось на последний вздох, и грех этот вздох не принять. Успокоенное, мирное, сонное лицо в собственных ладонях до сих пор виделось ему… И замерзающую на дороге крестьянку. Та назвала его батюшкой, попросила отдать ее нательный крест сыновьям. Надежды на то, что ее спасут, если довезут в тепло как можно скорее, у нее уже не было. Слишком поздно. Люди чувствуют, когда умирают. Ему ли было не знать…</p><p>Мог ли он, подобно Аптекарю, спасти и ту, и того? Разумеется, мог. Вот только он отлично знал, что первым делом совершит рядовой: загрызет своего штабс-капитана, да и не только его. А крестьянка той же ночью обратит детей. Обездоленных и униженных до положения скота, думалось ему, нужно спасать другими способами.</p><p>А способы… Способы должны были найтись.</p><p>Когда он говорил это вслух, перед мутным зеркальцем, в котором отражался, его особенно беспокоил звук собственного голоса. Не слышна ли еще в нем медь? Не звенит ли перетянутая струна? Не звучит ли он, как фанатик?</p><p>Нет, не звенела. Нет, не звучал.</p><p>Несмотря на слова Аптекаря, мысли вершить справедливость, целенаправленно искать душегубов у него так и не появилось. Подобной стезе надо посвятить всего себя и все свое время, да при этом еще иметь чувство запредельной какой-то, почти божественной правоты… Этого в себе он тоже взращивать не хотел. У него были на себя другие планы.</p><p>Планы эти он начал воплощать почти сразу же, как окунулся в мирную жизнь. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы фра Джироламо из Феррары, некогда опередивший свое время, почти изменивший Флорентийскую республику и казненный за то, ошибся в своем выборе.</p><p>Однако сомнение, дважды подчеркнутое, как строчка «Что он мне сказал», продолжало выедать изнутри.</p><p>Что же было седьмым? Какое слово, какое действие, какое условие, какое искушение могло оказаться настолько страшным, чтобы его погубить?</p><p>Что. Было. Седьмым?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Около двадцатого года (ладно, он помнил точную дату, просто никому особо не нужно было ее знать) он решил, что седьмое – это любовь.</p><p>Южные ночи тяжелы. Отнимают разум не хуже, чем вино, руководят тобой, кружат, водят – точно полудницы незадачливого путника. Обещают «чего у себя дома не знаешь». Обманывают, конечно. Но как же хочется верить…</p><p>Она была плоть от плоти южной ночи: темно-синее, с фиолетовым огнем, платье, никаких украшений (ночь беззвездна), белые-белые руки. С ней удивительно легко молчалось, впрочем, и говорилось тоже – когда обоим хотелось. Светские условности требовали, чтобы хотелось всегда. Но иногда нужно было просто выйти в синюю, с фиолетовым огнем свежесть и дать друг другу отдых от слов. Не оставляя при этом в одиночестве.</p><p>Она могла бы – и должна бы, даже, наверное – прикидываться ничего не понимающей, не осведомленной ни о его чувствах, ни о его намерениях, – но зачем ей было это делать? Поэтому сказала, наклонившись к известняковой балюстраде и устроив подбородок в белых-белых своих ладонях:</p><p>– Наверное, больше всего я хочу чувствовать себя под защитой. Только не в четырех стенах, но ведь вы же не из тех, кто запирает своих жен?</p><p>Оторвала от ветки и бросила в него соцветие бересклета, он поймал.</p><p>– Но и воля… Воля в значении полной свободы не нужна мне, – плавно потекли с ее губ куда-то вниз, в темноту, французские слова с нежнейшим южным акцентом, – в ней чувствуется что-то от равнодушия. А страшнее равнодушия, кажется, и нет ничего. Я слишком расфилософствовалась? Не пугайтесь, этот стих на меня находит нечасто. Я только хотела, чтобы вы знали: мне спокойно с вами. И я ценю это сильнее, чем вы можете даже предположить.</p><p>Другой на его месте с горячностью возразил бы, что «спокойно» – вовсе не то, что хочется слышать от обворожительной барышни. Наплел бы возвышенной чепухи, добился бы не только цветка, но и прикосновения, поцелуя, возможно, даже не целомудренного (ночь беспечна). А он только медленно растирал меж пальцев цветы бересклета и думал: «Под защитой – это не про меня, ты даже не знаешь, насколько не про меня, ты даже не знаешь, в какой ты…»</p><p>Потому что южные ночи пьянее дурмана. И в любую из них слишком велико искушение разрешить себе. Просто шагнуть к ней, просто взять за белую-белую шею, будто лошадь берешь в манеже. Отвести в сторону темные локоны (ночь – до отчаяния черна). Наклониться, не зная, чего точно хочешь, просто поцеловать – или. И понять, что, конечно, или, удержаться возможно только с тем, кто тебя не волнует вовсе. Не с ней. Не такой вот ночью.</p><p>Она – маленькая. Ее – на глоток. Кончится быстрее, чем успеешь сказать «прощай». И никогда уже не будет белых рук, темных платьев, спокойного смелого взгляда глаза в глаза, ребячливого швыряния цветами… Разбитая статуя. Разбитые мечты о покое. Его разбитые мечты.</p><p>Она так никогда и не узнала, что спасла ее тогда разве что пресловутая сила воли. Спросила, не дождавшись ответа:</p><p>– Вы скучаете?</p><p>Надо было сказать хоть что-то. Вышло только качнуть головой.</p><p>– У вас очень… самоуглубленный вид. Давайте вернемся в гостиную, там, возможно, сумеют развеять вашу тоску. И… вы дрожите? Ночной воздух! Ах я, беспечная. Скорее в дом.</p><p>А его спасло то, что любовь все-таки не была седьмым условием. Даже такая. Даже к ней – умной, легкой, заботливой, ранимой и смешливой.</p><p>Даже растоптанная, как цветок бересклета.</p><p>От горечи расставания лечатся дольше, чем от ран, но все же лечатся, не чахнут и не умирают. Во всяком случае, не он.</p><p>Склянка, поглубже спрятанная среди личных вещей, осталось нетронутой – ни отпечатка не появилось на пыльном бочке. Он словно дал себе зарок: Аптекарь пытался четыре чертовых раза, я не позволю себе даже одного.</p><p>И стойко держал слово.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Однако больно все-таки было.</p><p>От боли он попытался избавиться тем способом, который за столько лет стал уже привычным: охотой.</p><p>Ошибка.</p><p>Кровь, оказывается, действовала, как алкоголь. Когда тебе бывало хорошо, она превращала все внутри в пузырьки веселой эйфории, молодого безумия… А когда тебя переполняла тоска, возводила ее в степень черного отчаяния. Короновала ее. Облекала всей полнотой власти.</p><p>И невозможно становилось не думать о том, что он – преступление перед Богом и перед родом человеческим (три смерти от его рук за одну только ночь, едва не был замечен, уйти удалось разве что чудом). И потому до безумия хотелось остановиться. Нет, не так: чтобы остановили.</p><p>Все прежние планы на самого себя, все поиски способов начинали казаться глупостью, блажью. Ну что он, в самом деле, собрался изменить? Как? Этими руками – измаранными, запятнанными, окровавленными?.. Впрочем, их ведь все равно придется запачкать, – тут же приходило в голову. И становилось легче: потому что в любом деле всегда должны быть такие, как он, чудовища, способные выполнить грязную работу. А потом, благодаря хваленой силе воли, сойти со сцены. Дать дорогу тем, чьи руки белы, как сахар и как известняковая балюстрада.</p><p>Сойти со сцены – и… что? Продолжить заниматься охотой? Найти Аптекаря и спросить о седьмом условии? Поддаться отчаянию и приложиться наконец к склянке?</p><p>Он не знал, как поступит. «Совесть и религия, любезный друг, – предупреждал его фра Джироламо. – Совесть и религия». Он считал, что его не коснется ни та, ни другая. А в итоге дотянулись обе.</p><p>Со свойственной ему дотошностью он изучил возможность спрятаться ото всех именно в религии, найти для себя покой... не прощение, нет, таких, как он, не прощают, но разве он не заслужил покоя?</p><p>Собственная конфессия не подходила ему, ее авторитетные богословы просто не предполагали существования такой твари, как он, и такого страдания, как у него. Но он что-то слышал об особо жестком послушании у киево-печерских старцев… Идея строгого служения была чем-то вроде соломинки для утопающего. Казалось, что этим способом можно если не спастись, так хоть приложить все возможные усилия. Утомить тело, подчинить дух. Fais ce que dois, advienne, que pourra. Делай, что должен – и будь что будет.</p><p>Ошибка.</p><p>Тебя никто не спасет, если ты не захочешь спастись сам. И никто не остановит, если не пожелаешь остановиться.</p><p>Около двадцать четвертого он принял решение перестать охотиться. Не хотелось лишний раз шевелиться, выходить, браться за перо, беседовать хоть с кем-то. И мысль мчаться куда-то, высматривать жертву, потом долго успокаивать, усыплять, говорить, что и в смерти все будет хорошо, и наконец принимать последний вздох и густую кровь, как облатку на язык, – вызывала отвращение.</p><p>Он не спал, а соответственно, не видел снов, зато цепкая память подбрасывала ему нечто вроде оживших картинок, сопровождаемых фантомами звуков и запахов. И он глядел то на безусого пруссачка с разорванным горлом, то на красную руку во французской грязи, то на замерзающую крестьянку с черными в синеву губами, сжимающую крест уже не повинующимися ей пальцами.</p><p>И южную ночь среди другой южной ночи видел и слышал, как наяву. Даже лучше, чем наяву: громче шорох платья, нежнее легкий аромат от волос, белее стройная шея – тон в тон с балюстрадой.</p><p>«Если бы я рассказал ей все, а потом спросил: согласна ли ты на этот покой? на это чувство защиты? – что бы она ответила?» – бесконечно допытывался он сам у себя, пока голод подтачивал его силы. «Безусловно, отказалась бы. Никто в здравом уме, не доведенный до края, не лишившийся надежды, не согласится на такое».</p><p>У себя в воображении он не дослушивал ответа. Он все-таки обхватывал ее за шею, сжав в ладони маленький, с ямочкой, подбородок. Привлекал к себе, и она послушно укладывалась затылком ему на плечо (ночь кротка, как голубица). А потом ему виделось два исхода: безобразный след укуса на белой коже, отблескивающие черным потеки, замирающее дыхание, горячая влага под губами – и ее нужно собрать всю, не растратить ни капли, раз уже растратил чужую жизнь.</p><p>Или – черные потеки на собственной уже руке. Удержать за подбородок, непонимающе встрепенувшуюся, занести руку над маленьким, мученически открытым ртом, наблюдать, как падает, по-аптекарски скупо, тягуче… Скупо, тягуче – только первые несколько капель. Потом начинается процесс обращения, тело перестает подчиняться разуму, его захватывает единственная страсть – голод. И вот уже мелкие белые зубки вспарывают кожу на его запястье: чтобы взять больше, чтобы взять все, – и нет блаженнее этой боли.</p><p>Эти полусны-полугрезы наяву пробуждали голод и в нем самом. Но он крепился. Сколько мог.</p><p>Снова ошибка.</p><p>Проболев от истощения почти всю весну, да так, что его даже отправили на лечение в домовый отпуск, он сорвался. Глупо, бездумно, кроваво: пришлось маскировать двойную смерть поджогом. А когда пришло осознание сделанного (обняв себя, сидел у воды в полностью залитой липким одежде и смотрел, как поднимается по ту сторону излучины сноп искр), всерьез захотелось умереть.</p><p>Но силы вернулись от выпитого, жизнь снова бурлила в нем, била ключом, и трудно было не поддаться на уговоры коварного, хитренького голоса внутри: «Поживи, поживи еще немного, посмотри, чем все это закончится, а умереть всегда успеешь, о, это ты всегда успеешь, любезный друг».</p><p>Как оказалось, только внутренний голос в нем и не ошибался.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>«Мальчик, вы ведь умираете».</p><p>Седьмое условие оказалось до дикости, до нелепости простым. Он даже удивился, что все стало так удивительно ясно.</p><p>Но сперва было черное отчаяние.</p><p>Точнее, сперва был арест. И вовсе не потому, что он представлял угрозу для людей… О том, какую он представляет угрозу, никто даже не догадывался – эту тайну он рассчитывал забрать с собой в могилу.</p><p>Нет, его, как и фра Джироламо из Феррары, сочли угрозой тирании – и тирану. Жаль, нельзя было, подобно безумному тосканцу, отказать тирану в исповеди. Для этого тиран был слишком просто устроен. И не склонен к личным задушевным беседам.</p><p>А ведь изрядно повеселился бы, должно быть, если б узнал. Чудовище, жрущее людей и желающее блага людям. Кровопийца, едва не добравшийся (по мысли тирана) до тираньего горла. Каков каприз природы! Каков cauchemar fantasmagorique. Нечто, чего не должно быть. И чего, наверное, вправду скоро не станет.</p><p>Потом была крепость, сырой каменный мешок, отнявший все силы, – но не желание обрести выход. Не для себя. С собой следовало решить как-нибудь потом, найти способ.</p><p>Не для себя, но для тех людей, чьи руки уже не были белы, как известняк, но которым следовало жить.</p><p>Полтора года назад он сказал себе во время грез наяву: «Никто в здравом уме, не доведенный до края, не лишившийся надежды, не согласится на такое». Но оказалось, что даже лишенные надежды иногда бывают опасно упрямы. Совесть и религия. Фра Джироламо отлично понимал, что это такое.</p><p>Он терял силы. Голод выедал изнутри. Выхода не обреталось. Почти все время он проводил в полудреме, опасном парении на грани реальности и самообмана. И даже приговор выслушал, как сквозь вату – с равнодушием, которое, наверное, сделала бы ему честь, если бы кто-то среди присутствующих задумывался о чести.</p><p>И только глубокой ночью, уже после конфирмации, когда стало ясно, что до рассвета никто из приговоренных (кроме него), скорее всего, не доживет, последний из двух упрямцев согласился.</p><p>Человек этот, пока еще человек, совсем не боялся смерти. А совесть и религия вели его, не тяготя, не причиняя боли. Но один, с отчаяния уже высказанный аргумент он отчего-то принял к сведению. И обдумал всерьез, хотя тот был брошен, как камешек в пруд, как ветка – уставшей на охоте собаке. Может, дрессура возьмет верх, и собака лениво сходит за «аппортом», но скорее всего – посмотрит с укором, сядет на хвост и станет выкусывать блох.</p><p>– Это ведь жизнь. Ну не может жизнь быть проклятием. Я был по ту сторону. Я знаю.</p><p>Голова работала с трудом. Убеждать – не получалось. И зажегшаяся вдруг надежда показалось мороком, миражом.</p><p>– Вершите справедливость, так ты, кажется, сказал? До того, как начал про жизнь.</p><p>Ах да. Фра Джироламо ведь говорил об этом именно в таких выражениях. Вершите справедливость. То есть: выносите приговоры как земные судии вместо Судии небесного. И он подумал ведь еще тогда, что не хочет взращивать в себе чувство абсолютной правоты…</p><p>Но в ком-то, видимо, такое чувство вырастало само.</p><p>– Конечно. Конечно, именно «Вершите». А еще он назвал это «спасением». Смешно, но он правда говорил именно так. – Голоса не было почти. Ломался и дрожал, как сухой лист в неосторожных пальцах, как ледок под каблуком.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, согласись. Ведь нужно же хоть кого-то…</p><p>«Спасти» так и не было произнесено. Прервали. Пришли. Развели.</p><p>И всю ночь снилось потом лицо запоротого с черными губами в белых-белых руках.</p><p>Уж как это вышло теперь, как удалось сломить сопротивление, он не знал и знать не хотел. Записочка, переданная священником, была писана чужой рукой, значит, сопротивление было долгим и ломалось через боль.</p><p>Ладно, пусть. Он не собирался угадывать, какое слово стало решающим: «Вершить» или «Спасти». Нужно было лишь найти время, найти способ. Он ведь и так всю свою жизнь их искал. От слабости он почти утратил умение размышлять здраво, но помогла нежданная задержка в исполнении приговора – и то, насколько все вокруг были поглощены собой.</p><p>«Мальчик, вы ведь умираете».</p><p>Тихо ныли вспоротые запястья, но кровь почти не сочилась, и следы легко скрывались под кандалами.</p><p>Седьмое условие, седьмой столп, седьмая звезда – было самым обыкновенным, житейским, не названным лишь потому, что подразумевалось само собой. Он будто бы даже слышал его, сказанное в спину высоким звучным аптекаревым голосом. Видел написанным на листе с дважды подчеркнутым «Что он мне сказал».</p><p>«И наконец, седьмое, любезный друг. Вы попросту не сможете наделить бессмертием более одного несчастного сразу. Потому что ни в вас, ни во мне, ни в ком из нашего рода нет столько сил и столько крови. А если попытаетесь, пеняйте на себя. Сердце ваше не выдержит долго. Вы, может быть, выживете, если сразу же найдете жертву, но даже это может вас не спасти. Поэтому будьте осторожны, не разбрасывайтесь моим даром – или моим проклятьем – будто мелкой монеткой. Впрочем, если вы все же решитесь, если душа или совесть, или Бог, который, как говорил мой старый друг, устал за нами следить, все же прикажет вам сделать это… смерть будет мирной. Не такой, как от яда, нет, не успокоение на коленях любящего человека, не сладкий и крепкий сон, но – постепенное истощение всех сил, нехватка дыхания, усмирение сердцебиения. И наконец – покой. Мне жаль, если вы выберете покой, мой мальчик, я не выбрал бы его никогда. Но вы вольны в своем решении».</p><p>Едва переставляя ноги, он поднялся на ступени – а последние шаги, проделал, кажется, с помощью чьих-то рук.</p><p>И, глядя в мирный занимающийся рассвет, подумал с неожиданной легкостью, без отчаяния, без тоски, без тени сомнения в сделанном выборе: «Ни меч, ни пуля, ни огонь… Что ж. О петле он не говорил ничего. Впрочем, убьет меня не она».</p><p>Сердце остановилось в нем за секунду до того, как под ногами пошатнулась деревянная скамья.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>И сказал [Господь]: что ты сделал? голос крови<br/>брата твоего вопиет ко Мне от земли.<br/>Лютерова Библия, Бытие (книга Моисея): 4:10</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>